Climax Past Revenge
by Element-OverLord
Summary: At The 4th Shinobi World War Climax, Kakashi Used Kamui To Send Naruto, The 4 Revived Hokages, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Obito, And Madara Away With The Hopes That It Was All Over, But Before They Could Celebrate, A Train Crashed Nearby And Some Beings Called Imagins Came For...Revenge.


**Climax Past Revenge**

Cross/X-Over: **Naruto & Kamen Rider Den-O.**

Plot/Synopsis: _**At The 4th Shinobi World War Climax, Kakashi Used Kamui To Send Naruto, The 4 Revived Hokages, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Obito, And Madara Away With The Hopes That It Was All Over, But Before They Could Celebrate, A Train Crashed Nearby And Some Beings Called Imagins Came For..."Revenge".**_

Genre(s): _Adventure, Action, Crime, Romance, Humor._

**Pairing(s):** Naruto/Ryutaros X Fem. Kyubi/Kurama.  
Minato/Deneb X Kushina.  
Hashirama/Momotaros X Mito.  
Obito/Teddy/Neotaros X Rin.

WARNING(s): Here Will Be Bashing, SLIGHT A.U. And Some OoC.

DISCLAIMER: **Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. Kamen Rider Den-O Is Of Bandai.**

NOTE: **_Some Parts Of This Were Co-Written By Haseo55. So Half The Credit Is His Too._**

Chapter One-Shot: A Imagin NEVER Forgets

**|BattleField|**

"Kakashi-Sensei? Why?" Asks the blonde, Naruto Uzumaki as he watched his 'sensei' using Kamui on him, Sasuke (who decided to help Naruto for the time being 'till Madara and Obito were dead), the 4 revived Hokages (who were summoned by Orochimaru), alongside said sannin just as Madara and Obito, who were weakened after the Jubi was blown up by Killer-Bee in a last ditch effort by the price of said nin's life, were being sucked into the vortex.

"For the greater good of all of us, Naruto, It has to be this way." Kakashi said as Naruto looked at all the friends and allies he had giving breaths of relief and not doing anything to help him or the others, which stunned even Madara.

"Better you than us," Gaara said without remorse. Naruto then did something "unexpected" to them; He begun cursing at them all with a look of pure loathing as the kamui sucked him along with the first 4 hokages, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Obito and Madara as said shinobies were having looks similar to the one Naruto had on their faces.

"See what your precious village did Harashima, it finished betraying their founders, heroes and loyalists, the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki who sacrificed so much for the village are left out to die for the benefit of some greedy fools that think that their foolish acts are worth it on the end, while we know the truth that it isn't." Madara said while pointing to his former friend and rival.

"...I agree," Began Hashirama, impacting many, between them Tsunade and Onoki. "I should have known, but I refused to see what would happen, and now I finally see what you mean Madara. The dream we had of a village of peace was nothing but that, just a fool's dream..."

_(And I risked my life at the sealing of the Kyubi for this?! Kushina was right, I was a fool...)_ Minato through disgusted.

_(To believe that the will of fire whould be extinguished like this...!)_ Hiruzen looked furious, especially when his grandson Konohamaru (who was watching this) began cheering with the shinobi forces, making the old kage more pissed.

_(...I should have known that my brother's dream would be corrupted in the end...not by Madara, but by them...)_ Tobirama through seriously.

_(So Madara was right after all, huh? I should have known better...)_ Hashirama through dissapointed at what his dream had become, and how much it costed him and the others now.

_(Hmph, so that's how is it now, huh? Betraying your allies for your 'peace'...Tch, I tolded you Hashirama,)_ Madara through, and despite all, he was dissapointed in what they did to their "hero".

_(No, I sacrificed so much, I even betrayed Sensei and Kushina, and their son...I'm sorry Rin-Chan, you would be dissapointed...)_ Obito through in sadness at his failure.

_(Grr, So Konoha would go as far to have their heroes betrayed to accomplish their objectives, bastards! The village really deserves to be destroyed!)_ Sasuke through darkly.

_(NO! I have always know the truth, you are trash, my parents didn't deserve to die because of you..YOU ALL SHALL PAY!)_ Orochimaru roared mentally in defiance.

_(This is not over yet Konoha...I SHALL return, even if it takes me the ETERNITY!)_ Naruto through determined as the kamui finally absorbed them all.

**|Den-O Train|**

9 mysterious figures we're watching the battle and the betrayal right now,

**"So...we being now?"** Asked one of the figures, as the rest nodded.

**|BattleField|**

Everyone watched at once as the portal closed, before cheering at the fact that the war was over while some of the shinobies (Mostly Konoha nins) were saying things like "finally, the demon's dead" or "thank goodness the brat is gone". Meanwhile the Samurai and the non-shinobi nations habitants like Wave, Snow, Birds and Demon were horrorified at what they saw, to betray their own allies like that, it pissed them off. But before anyone else was able to say something-

"-! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Roared Kakashi as his sharingan eye dissapeared from his socket, which horrorified every konoha nin while their leaders were pissed at the fact that they lost that sharingan.

*CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!* *CRASH!* "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!*

_(WHAT THE-!?)_ Through everyone as a weird train appeared out of nowhere and rolled over some of the unfortunate shinobies that stood on the way, scaring the allied forces even more. And then the train's door opened, showing some humanoid beings, which shocked everyone because of their appearances:

The first one resembled a red oni-like being in form, and had a maroon suit and is armed with a broadsword.

The second one resembled a sea-blue turtle-like being in appearance and is armed with a rod with hexagonal blades at each end.

The third one resembled a yellow bear-like being in appearance and is armed with a chain-ax.

The fourth one reminded them of a battle butler with a green and yellow mask, and was the only one that didn't had a 'weapon'.

The fifth one resembles the first one, but in dark blue rather than red, and looked more mechanic, and had a giant buster-like sword stripped on his back just like Zabuza and Kisame.

The sixth one resembled an grey-colored, armored being, with a weird face-mask and had a fan-sword.

The seventh one was based on the ballet Swan Lake, with "Swan" written on his breast plate of its white body-armor.

The eight one resembled once again the first one, but mostly black with few parts on red and had a "corrupted" version of the first one's sword.

And the nine and final one as the one at the front of the others had a Dragon-like helmet in black and purple while wearing a purplish-black trench-coat and had a "gun" on his hands.

"W-WHO THE HELL *Cough* ARE ALL OF YOU, YOU GOD-DAWN' FREAKS!?" Roared a deseperated and battered Tsunade.

**"We are the imagen, the guardians of this world and enemies of the ninja alliance. We are here to make them pay for their actions, and treachery, and so we are in charge of their falls."** That made all the shinobies go pale as the samurai and non-ninja began to grin.

**"Ore...Momotaros, sanjou! **(I...Momotaros, have arrived!)**"** Said the red one, self introduced as Momotaros.

**"Watashi no Urataros, Boku ni tsuraretemiru?** (I am Urataros, Mind if I reel You in?)**"** Asked the blue one, Urataros.

**"Nakeru de! Kintaros no ippen! **(You cried! Kintaros saw it!)**"** Exclaimed the yellow one, now called Kintaros.

**"Saisho ni, Deneb, itte okku... **(Let me, Deneb, say this to start...)**"** Began the green/yellow one, Deneb.

**"Ware wa no eien Neotaros, Teddy!** (I am the hero Neotaros, Teddy!)**"** Proclaimed the dark-blue one, Teddy or Neotaros.

**"Ware Eve, no majin kami jin **(I'm Eve, the devil god's cold steel)**"** Roared the gray one, Eve in a psychotic way.

**"Watashi Sieg, Korin, man o jishite...? **(I Sieg, Advented, above it all ?)**"** Said the white one, Sieg, strangely.

**"Negataros wa ni, ne shini no ikuze! **(Negataros am I, your death has come!)**"** Promised the black-red one, Negataros.

**"Ryutaros no hi! Otaosuke ii ne? Kotae wa kiitenai! DATTEBAYO! **(Ryutaros says hi! Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear your answer! BELIEVE IT!)**"** Said the last one, Ryutaros, however the word "Dattebayo" resounded in everyone's mind, and that made them go pale in the face since only ONE person had said that word.

"...N-no...wa-ay...yo-ou'r-re sup-ppose-ed-d to-o be-e d-de-eath-h!...N-NO WAY!" Screamed Hinata in despair!

**"OH YEAH!,"** Roared Ryutaros. **"I'm also known as...The Show-Off,"**

_(Dear kami, no...)_ Kakashi suddenly felt like crapping his pants,

**"Number One Unpredictable,"**

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" Cursed an scared Sai surprising those that knewed him because he always looked emotionless.

**"Hyperactive,"**

"H-HOW!" Howled the local pink-banshee Haruno Sakura.

**"Show-off,"**

"THERE'S NO WAY!" Said the raikage in denial.

**"Maverick, always completing promises, ninja known as UZUMAKI! NAMIKAZE! YOUKO! NARUTO!"**

Needless to say, the allied forces knewed HOW screwed they we're...

**"By the way,"** Began once more Naruto/Ryutaros motioning to a red-orange haired, red eyed girl with a VERY developed body that made even the female kages bristle with envy, wearing a black kimono with red parts and having 9 tails on her bottom and a pair of fox ears on her head and 6 whiskers marks like Naruto on her face, but more thicker.

**"She's Kurama, or better known as Kyubi no Youko-"** That made every konoha nin crap their pants at the truth before them, **"Uzumaki Namikaze, my wife!"** And so, the kyubi/naruto haters fainted while the rest of the nin were impacted and a certain hyuga went into 'hulk' mode.


End file.
